yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuho Domen
Yuho Domen is a first-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Yuho has yellow hair put into twin drills, orange eyes, and fair skin. She has a triangular figure. She wears tie-dye stockings and a short skirt. Personality Yuho is a Party Animal. She is energetic and refuses to do homework. She is always hosting events, and when she witnesses a murder, she will shout until someone comes to see the body. When a camera is pointed at her, she will strike a cool pose. She is obsessed with Kokona and wants to be just like her. She is eccentric and clingy, often hugging on to people for no reason. She stalks Kokona daily, even following her into the bathroom or the locker room to look at her while she's changing and whatnot. She is afraid of blood and corpses, fainting whenever she sees some (the exception being if someone's sleeping or if she's on her period). Backstory Yuho was born in a van. She was taken from her parents when she was three and raised by a bunch of escaped criminals. When she was 14, she was able to escape when the police came. There was a huge shootout, and by the end, most of the criminals were dead on the ground and Yuho was being carried away by police. A few days after being sent back to her parents, they were leaving an amusement park. Suddenly, a drunk driver came out of seemingly nowhere and hit them head on. Their car flew over the side of a bridge that they were driving on and flew right into a river. While sinking, she was forced to watch her parents drown. Blood soon filled the car. Yuho broke through a window and floated to the surface of the river. She miraculously escaped unharmed, physically, anyway. She was sent to a foster home, but she ran away where she was found by one of the criminals that raised her long ago. He legally adopted her, and they have been living together since. She was entered into a raffle for a scholarship for Akademi High school, and Yuho got accepted. Once at the school, Yuho saw Kokona. Kokona was the first student to go up and talk to her. She showed her around the school. Yuho fell in love with Kokona. She tried to fight off these feelings, but it was no use. She quickly became obsessed with Kokona. She put her hair into twin drills, tried to get breast implants (and failed), and joined the Drama Club in hopes of being closer to her, but the pressure was too much, and she was never a good actress, so she quit. Soon after, she saw a sign advertising the Singing Club. She lurked outside f the clubroom after school one day, and decided that it was perfect. Relationships Kokona Haruka: Yuho's crush and friend. Kokona doesn't realize that Yuho is stalking her or loves her. Singing Club: Clubmates. Trivia *Her favorite color is neon yellow. *Her favorite food and drink are whatever Kokona's favorite food and drink is. *She doesn't watch anime or play video games. She prefers playing cards with her father. *Headcanon Voice: https://youtu.be/qt2Ht_Tl9Ic Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:First Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Singing Club Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Party Animal